


РейхсРадио [текст, драббл]

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), kelRian



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Не флоты, а радиопрограммы, не государства, а радиоканалы, борющиеся за внимание слушателей. Это очень мирная галактика, хотя некоторые проблемы мало чем отличаются от канонных.
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom All Space 2020 - Спецквест (SCP-1752 "Горячая линия")





	РейхсРадио [текст, драббл]

**Author's Note:**

> Объект SCP-1752 "Горячая линия"

Радио на столе болтало без умолку.

Оберштайн не особо вслушивался, но голос этого ведущего в некотором роде успокаивал и настраивал на рабочий лад. Возможно, дело было в особом тембре, или просто казалось, что именно этому из всех радиоведущих можно доверять. Более того, иногда Оберштайн даже спрашивал его мнение в области развития приоритетных направлений и изменения сетки вещания.

Атмосфера в РейхсРадио была далека от мирной. И дело даже не в конкурентах, а в необходимости соблюсти баланс в распределении часов, тематике и каждому “голосу” найти интересную лично для него область. Иногда голова шла кругом, а слушать, пожалуй, единственного человека, на чей профессионализм можно было положиться — успокаивало.

“Звоните на Самую Горячую Линию этой части вселенной, и мы если не решим проблему, то хотя бы посмеемся над ней!” — бодро вещал Фернер. Его смена заканчивалась через пятнадцать минут, и он как-то жаловался, что именно последняя четверть бывала самой муторной.

“Всех сумасшедших империи тянет поговорить, когда время уже на исходе”, — улыбался он, вмешивая в кофе взбитое молоко.

Однажды позвонил мужчина и сказал, что его заставляют быть женщиной некие потусторонние силы. Он, влиятельный человек, просыпается ночью, смотрит в зеркало, а оттуда на него смотрит лысая ведьма с длиннющими ногтями. Особенно неудобно становится перед любовницей. Узнав, что у любовницы огненно-рыжие волосы, Фернер предложил узнать, не летает ли она на шабаш. Судя по щедрому пожертвованию от благодарного неизвестного, теперь на шабаш голубки стали летать вдвоем.

Звонила экзальтированная дамочка, интересуясь, что делать, если отец не знает, что он отец. Фернер предложил “гадание по глазам” — верный способ. Главное — удачно застать родителя на рабочем месте. Это была дурная шутка. Оберштайну не понравилось. Младенческий вой еще долго стоял в кабинетах радиостанции.

Звонил разъяренный мужчина, спрашивал, как отстранить кота от управления ядерными боеголовками. Фернер посоветовал выделить человека. “А с котом-то что делать?” — буркнул звонивший и отключился. Видимо идея понравилась, так как больше он не объявлялся.

Самым таинственным был некий слушатель, который на вопросы только щелкал пальцами. Фернер пообещал выслать ему бутылку виски, если тот продиктует адрес. Морзянку расшифровывали всем отделом.

Дослушав встревоженный монолог: “Я столько лет мог определить по походке наличие у него новой женщины, но сейчас теряюсь в догадках. Помогите!” — и добродушный совет: “Попробуйте хотя бы раз оторвать взгляд от его задницы и посмотреть с другой стороны”, — Оберштайн выключил радио. Его рабочий день тоже подходил к концу.

После вежливого стука и соответствующего разрешения, в дверь просунулась кудрявая голова.

Оберштайн бы предпочел всего Фернера целиком, но тот привычно появлялся, начиная с улыбки.

— Вечер. Пора, — уверенно сказал он, точно зная, что Оберштайн готов сидеть над бумагами, как военачальник над планами о порабощении мира.

— Пора, — согласился Оберштайн и встряхнул подписанные документы, чтобы они легли ровной стопкой. — Было сегодня что-нибудь интересное?

— Только один неумный, которого хоть лицом радиостанции делай. Все интересовался, ради кого магазины с курятиной будут работать посреди ночи.

— И что же вы ответили?

— Что в следующий раз сам буду планировать доставку еды, потому что согласен — по ночам надо спать.

Оберштайн откашлялся и убрал документы в письменный стол, нарочито громко хлопнув ящиком.

Сначала ночную прогулку ему поминал Фернер, а теперь появились еще и эти, сторонние, излишне любопытные наблюдатели. Оберштайн слишком долго работал над образом абсолютной невозмутимости, чтобы поставить его под угрозу таким нелепым образом.


End file.
